


Warrior Girl

by asexualjuliet



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: You love your town, but it forces you to grow up far faster than you should have to.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Warrior Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway I would give my life for Tamika Flynn!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You love your town. 

You love late-night strawberry milkshakes at the Moonlite All-Nite Diner. You love beating your high score at the Desert Flower Arcade and Bowling Complex. You love reading books under cover of darkness, under your bed, where only the Faceless Old Woman who Secretly Lives in Your Home can find you. You love your town, you love the hooded figures, you love the beings who are definitely not angels, and you love the lights above the Arby’s. 

You love your town, but it forces you to grow up far faster than you should have to. 

You emerge from the summer reading program bloody and beaten, but ultimately victorious. You clutch the head of a dead librarian in your hand, and from that moment on you are not  _ young Tamika Flynn.  _ You’re twelve years old, your existence barely a blip in time when you consider the trillions of years that have already happened, but you are a changed woman.

(You contemplate whether or not to use the word  _ woman.  _ You’re young, sure, but you’re more of a warrior than any of the women you’ve ever met. You think  _ woman  _ probably fits fine).

You turn thirteen, but you feel much older. You’re not celebrating with cake and ice cream, you’re training a militia, and you are ready to fight this war. 

You are ready, yes. 

But you shouldn’t have to fight. 

You should just… 

You should be able to be a  _ girl,  _ to exist without the weight of the world on your shoulders. You should be playing hopscotch on the sidewalk, swinging as high as you can on the untouched swingset in your backyard, giggling with your friends about  _ boys  _ and  _ crushes  _ and whatever else it is that thirteen-year-old girls talk about. 

(You wouldn’t know).

Instead, you train your militia. You learn to fly a helicopter. You look down at the disembodied hand dangling from your neck and take a deep breath. 

_ You can do this. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
